Sol Uhrwerth
"When the Roldaeran Empire threatened to bring us down with their elder magic the golden city endured. When the fury of Malhria terrorized the skies, Sol Uhrwerth escaped. And when the Storm Giants rose up to tear this city down it repelled them with cannon and ingenuity. This war with the Marnish will be no different. No, councilor Phaerod, I do not fear the this upstart Raz Algethi V or his army of dracoknights. We are not defenseless elves hiding behind trees like those fools in Hyrondel. We have the greatest airship fleet in all of Crestas and all the aerocite we need to build an even greater force." ''-''Councilor Malack on Councilor Phaerod's warnings about the Marnish. Sol Uhrwerth A legendary city among the nations of Crestas, Sol Uhrwerth is arguably the oldest kingdom since the days of the Roldaeran Empire's reign. Only Vahastria can claim to have seen days older than Sol Uhrwerth's. This city of gold, silver, and stone is the result of lost Roldaeran magic and technology. During the fall of the old empire the lord of Sol Uhrwerth rebelled against the weakened Roldaeran throne and successfully achieved independence from the ground-dwelling nations. The city has proudly known independence ever since. However, the understanding of aerocite, magic, and machinery that built Sol Uhrwerth is beyond any present comprehension. The city floats among the clouds and is kept flying by complex clockwork engines run by the Warforged--iron wrought beings created by none other than the original Roldaerans. The mysteries of Sol Uhrwerth are kept secret within the city's adamant warforged servants. Circular in design, the city is divided into twelve sections and from above resembles a giant watch of spokes and gears. Slowly moving with the day of the year, a hand of this giant clock holds the Clockwork Tower where the city's twelve council members meet in the Sundial Court. The People of Sol Uhrwerth Although few in number and often living in extremely crampt living spaces, the people of Sol Uhrwerth are proud, industrious, and innovative. Divided into distinct social castes, the city's inhabitants each perform tasks suited to his or her qualities. Producers tend to the vital hanging gardens that cover most of the city's surface and make sure that food is properly distributed. Engineers inspect the clockwork mechanisms of the city to make sure things are running smoothly and provide whatever assistence they can offer to the Warforged that have long tended the city's more mysterious workings. As a whole, the people of Sol Uhrwerth are each a piece of a greater whole that keeps everything running. However, disruption of this order can cause great social unrest and violators are usually banished to live with the ground-dwellers. The population of Sol Uhrwerth is almost entirely human, as the Roldaeran Empire was a human dominated empire. Navigation The position of Sol Uhrwerth in relation to the world is always changing and is set by the Archnavigator, who is also a member of the Sundial Council. As a way to facilitate trade the city often lets the ground-dwelling nations know of its location at all times. However, during times of war the city's movements are closely guarded and its path is often shrouded by artifical clouds produced by machines on Sol Uhrwerth's Leviathan-class airships. Before the rise of airships among ground-dwelling nations (an event marked with scorn by the people of Sol Uhrwerth), the city would often demand tribute from the ground-dwellers or thus bombard them with magic and cannons. Military With little to no interest in seizing cities and taking new lands, the military of Sol Uhrwerth is entirely of air forces. The Air Fleet of Sol Uhrwerth, often called the "Clockwork Storm" is the largest military power of airships ever assembled. The Clockwork Storm is larger than both the second and third largest air fleet combined, boasting twenty-one Leviathan class ships, thirty-six Basilisk class ships, twenty-eight Wyrm class frigates, and over a hundred of retrofitted civillian transports and commercial barges modified for military support purposes. (aerocite is a precious material that's far too valuable to not be recycled). As a precaution for any war, the Air Fleet of Sol Uhrwerth maintains a fleet 1.5 the size of both the second and third sized airship fleets combined.